


An angel in disguise

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bittersweet Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Michael, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Miscommunication, Pining, Retrospective, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael is alright, truly.He's just not having the most fun at the moment.Or Calum and Michael share something special one night and it seems to only haunt one of them
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 10





	An angel in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Small note:  
> 5SOS only has 3 members in this universe and Luke is a solo artist.

Michael is alright, truly.

He's just not having the most fun at the moment.

They were supposed to have a chill night in at Ashton's house with a few friends that he missed dearly. Some more than others.

There's one specific person he had missed the most, came here hoping he'd see him. That was -at least- until he actually did.

He hasn't seen Calum in the flesh in over two months since he left to spend time with his family.

_"I have to go, Mike"_

_"I'm not telling you not to go, that's_ _not my place, I just think the timing is really convenient"_

_"Don't do this"_

The little get together they had was going great, everyone was catching up and having fun, he got to meet some of their friends' significant others. It was all nice really, he was just getting a bit antsy.

When Michael heard Calum's voice from the hallway, he almost jumped out of his seat, walking over to where Ashton and his girlfriend were greeting him.

Just as he was about to make his presence known and take his turn in Calum's signature warm hugs, he noticed the hands linked together..

Oh, hell no!

_"Michael Clifford, this better be good."_

_Admittedly, Michael didn't like standing in Calum's -for some reason- FREEZING backyard either so he gets the sentiment._

_"It's good, I promise! Grab a jacket or something first."_

_"Why? Are we going somewhere?"_

_"Fuckin- yes, we're going somewhere and no, I won't tell you where. Can you please grab your jacket now?" He looked absolutely beautiful right now but Michael was losing his patience along with body temperature_

_"Okay, fine."_

_But Calum just keeps standing there, looking amused._

_"What now?_

_"Nothing. You look cute when you're frustrated. I'm going, okay"_

Calum brought his very own significant other to the house, all blue eyes and golden curls. Michael might just throw up.

"Michael!" The infectious smile on Calum's face overpowered any other feeling he might have, so Michael found himself smiling just as big. God, he missed him.

"Hey, stranger." He's back in his arms, he's back home. "I missed you, asshole"

Michael feels more than hears the laugh in his chest.

"I know, buddy. I missed you too." They pull away when Blondie clears his throat next to them and Michael is seriously considering murder.

"Shit, I forgot to introduce you. Luke, this is my best friend in the whole world, Michael. Michael, this is, uh, my boyfriend, Luke" Calum sounds nervous enough that Michael knows it's not because his boyfriend is meeting his friends, it's because his **boyfriend** is meeting **Michael** and they both know how fucked up that is.

Blon- Luke, seems to be none the wiser the wiser judging by how excited he looks and his extended hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Michael, I heard so much about you" the man seems genuine so Michael decides to play nice,

"Pleasure to meet you too, Luke. I just wish Calum had told me about _you_ before today" looking pointedly at Calum and watching guilt wash over his features.

Okay, so he wasn't playing **that nice.**

But Michael figures he earned it.

"He's been telling me he wanted to surprise you and honestly" Luke theatre-whisperes, "I was kinda worried he was ashamed of me or something"

Both friends answer at the same time

"I could never!"

"I'm definitely surprised"

Why did he think coming here was a good idea again? Michael doesn't remember and doesn't care at the moment. All he knows is that he needs a drink and to get as far away as possible from the new couple.

_"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now? We've been driving for hours and I'm hungry."_

_"There's sandwiches and some snacks in the back" completely ignoring Calum's question, he's not gonna ruin this no matter how adorable those brown puppy eyes are._

The fresh air in the garden along with the cocktail at hand worked to calm Michael down. A little. 

He could still see Calum basically flying across the room showing off his boyfriend and proudly introducing him to everyone while all Michael could do is wonder why Calum felt he wasn't worth the same.

_"Thank you for this, Mike, I know I've been a pain in the ass the whole road but.. this is really sweet, I needed it. Thank you" once their hotel room door was closed, Michael turned around to see the softest look in his best friend's eyes. He decided right then to do whatever it takes to always be on the receiving end of this look._

_They had spent the whole day swimming and tanning, forgetting all their worries, generally having the time of their lives._

_Michael had noticed that Calum was a little off the past few days and wanted to cheer him up. It worked like a charm._

_"Yeah, you were a little bitchy, weren't ya?"_

_"Fuck you" that makes him laugh just because._

_"I'm just saying, it's not a big deal. I needed to turn my head off too and thought we could do it together, y'know" Calum shakes his head fondly at the very unsuccessful attempt to be nonchalant_

_"Yeah, I know"_

"They look pretty good together" Matt startled him out of the staring session, gesturing at where Luke was telling their friends a story and Calum is all but entranced.

Michael hums in agreement because no matter how he feels, they do look good.

"Did he tell you that Luke's a musician too?"

"Is he?" Michael is genuinely interested to know who managed to steal his best friend's heart since Calum doesn't seem to have the intention to say anything.

"Yup. Basically a rising star, I've been thinking about working with him for a while. He's got the talent and the heart for it."

"Wow" if Matt Pauling is praising him that high then Luke must definitely be an amazing artist, him and the boys always trusted his judgment.

The conversation dies between them and they just settle with their drinks on the little sofa outside, Michael's full focus returning to place.

The more he watches, the more he sees how softly Luke treats Calum, gentle looks and even more gentle touches. And though he's still wary, maybe the guy doesn't deserve his anger after all.

Calum however...

_The second rom-coms credits rolled and the TV screen turned black._

_"I'm still not sleepy, should we watch something else?" it was nearing midnight and Michael was somehow not tired._

_"Hey, Michael.." getting his attention, "I-.." but he looks at him for a second longer_

_then Calum's lips were on his, something short and sweet_

_"You kissed me" Michael wanted to make sure it was real even though he felt it right to his bones_

_"I did. Is that okay? Do you want me, Mike?" And Calum's tone, timid but hopeful, Michael would do anything for him._

_So he nods but that's not good enough for Calum._

_"Are you sure? Cause I want you, all of you, righ-" he never gets to finish, Michael deciding to show him how sure he is with lips and tongue and sounds._

_And when Calum laid him down and took him to highs he didn't know he could reach, Michael thought his life was finally picture perfect._

When he came back inside, Michael did his best to engage and try to have fun again while simultaneously ignoring Calum's entire existence.

Luke tried to strike up a conversation with him in the kitchen, lighting up like a Christmas tree when Michael asked him if he's working on anything new. He could see what Matt was talking about now, he has a true passion for his craft and Michael thinks they might've even been friends or worked together if they met any other way.

If Michael didn't wanna scream every time he saw them.. yeah, they could've been friends.

_"Calum.." they haven't said a proper word to each other since they woke up_

_Or rather since Michael woke up alone only to find Calum already dressed and ready, insisting on driving._

_An hour or so on the road, it's just been awkward. Except that, Michael doesn't understand_ **_why_ ** _it's awkward._

_It was the best night of his life, he had the world in his hands and now he's almost close to believing it was all a torturous dream._

_"So last night was.." amazing, Michael wants to say_

_"A mistake" and.. what!_

_"A mistake?"_

_"Yeah, sorry Mikey, let's just forget about it."_

_The harsh words and the finality they were spoken with stunned Michael into silence._

_All through the drive, all the way home, up to his room where he let it all out till he couldn't breathe._

He still doesn't know what happened, what changed through the night in Santa Cruz, only that Calum was his, if only for one night. Doesn't matter if his heart broke in the daylight.

It really didn't help that they didn't talk about it, they didn't talk at all for a few days, until Michael got a text from Calum to help him pack.

Which of course he did, he stood in his bedroom folding clothes and reminding him of essentials like everything is fine, like he doesn't know why Calum suddenly wants to leave. Sure, they all miss their families but you don't pack **that** much for a family visit.

He didn't drive him to the airport though. How could he? He wouldn't have been able to stand there and wave him goodbye, he doesn't even know _how_ would he do it.

Three months later while Ashton and Michael are helping Calum throw Luke a birthday party, their official relationship announcement would come out.

And if Michael tweets:

"Still wrapped around your god damn finger"

before going right back to sorting out the reservations and throwing ideas with Ashton then that's no one's business.

He's not gonna be alright any time soon but no one can take that night away from him, not even Calum.

As they laugh together at Ashton's impression of the rude lady at the bakery, Michael thinks maybe this is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think:)
> 
> Also does anyone want a background or a continuation fic for this? I'm playing with a few ideas


End file.
